


Pride

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Obsidian," but I'd already written one from Cull's POV. So have Ebony Maw being proud of his mission partner. (But don't tell him I told on him, I might lose a vital organ.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Pride

Cull doesn’t know the Maw is watching him.

Or… perhaps he does. Many beings underestimate him, Maw has noticed. Observe his size and his ferocity, and decide they know the nature of the threat. Maw himself is… not always kind to his sibling.

But anyone who earns the right to stand at Lord Thanos’s side is more than a wall of flesh and scales. More than a heavy hand to swing a hammer. Maw does not like to give compliments but knows this to be true.

He lurks just inside the doorway, watching his brother spar with drones, and smiles.


End file.
